World of Sin
by alastingimpression
Summary: Ruthie Camden rebels against morality and everything her family stands for when she meets a guy willing to introduce her to his world. Chapter 10 FINISHED
1. Chapter One

**Title: World of Sin  
Type: 7th Heaven Fan Fiction  
Rating: PG-13 (Sexual Content, Drugs)  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of 7th Heaven. I do own all my original characters and this story, though. Don't take.  
Summary: Ruthie Camden rebels against morality and everything her family stands for when she meets a guy willing to introduce her to his world.**

_Writer's Note: I wrote this a couple years ago, or part of it, but greatly improved it. It's one of my better stories._

Chapter One

It was morning. Nine o' clock. I was up early. Too early. I left my room, still half asleep, entered the kitchen, and sat at the table. I grabbed an apple and the newspaper. I was enjoying myself thoroughly when I heard the most annoying voice I heard everyday..

"Ruthie! You're up!" Lucy walked into the kitchen, surprised.

"Yeah. I'm sixteen. I may sleep a lot, but I do have a life other than sleeping," I replied, sarcastically. I don't know why she always had to be so perky.

"I know that; don't have a cow. Besides, I have to get back to the apartment. Me and Kevin are going to spend a romantic day together," Lucy explained, "We're going on a picnic, and we're going to be together all day."

"And then comes night and you guys go home and after a romantic day you fall into each other's arms in desire and --" Lucy cut me off.

"Ruthie! You're crude."

"I know," I laughed. Mom walked in and handed me a list. I looked at it as if it were diseased.

"What's this?" I wanted to know, holding it up.

"Go to the store for me, Ruthie. Stick to the list," Mom commanded. I rolled my eyes. It's 9am for Pete's sake.

"Do I have to?" I whined. Whining always got me out of it before.

"Of course you do. Here's a hundred dollars," Mom handed me five twenties. Apparently I'm too old to get out of doing things by whining. Sigh. Then it hit me: a hundred dollars.

"A hundred? For groceries?" I asked, confused. I looked at the list. Ah. It was incredibly long. "There's like a thousand things on this list!" I shouted, putting my long hair into a bun.

"I know, honey, it's a lot, but we're pretty much out of everything. You and Simon are pigs and Sam and David are growing and eating more and more everyday!" I laughed. She was way too corny.

"Yeah. They're eight now. It's hard to believe. Oh, and about Simon, whenever he moves out, which is hopefully soon, can I have his room?" I asked.

"Your room is bigger than his," Lucy reminded me.

"So?" I shot back, giving her a face of disrespect, "I want to change rooms for the sheer excitement of changing rooms." Mom laughed. Was I being corny now?

"No honey. Besides, your brother has two years of college left," Mom explained.

"I'll be out of here in two years if I plan on getting into Columbia," I retorted, "Which I am." I grabbed the keys to my Volkswagen, the car I bought with my own life savings when I was fifteen. "I'll be back later."

I walked outside and got in the green bug. It was adorable. I started the car, put in my newest CD, and drove away.

I entered the grocery store and was dreading shopping for all of this stuff. I grabbed a cart. I was going to need it.

I pushed the cart into the aisle with the junk food. Why not get the good stuff first? Suddenly, while I was picking up Fritos, a finger tapped me back and someone said, "Rachel?" I spun around. I stood before the hottest guy I'd ever seen in my life. I could pretend I was this Rachel person, but I'm honest, and I wouldn't do that. I should really boycott that whole honesty thing. The guy was taller than me by a few inches and had reddish-blonde hair and hazel eyes that you could stare into all day. His smile was adorable and his hair was not only cute, but it was a mess and looked great. I played it cool.

"Um, I'm sorry. I'm not the person your looking for," I explained. He smiled. I almost melted.

"I'm sorry. You look just like my friend from the C Club from behind," He told me.

"The C Club?" I asked.

"It's an adult club in L.A.," He replied. I gulped. "I'm Ashton Williams." He shot out his hand.

"Ruthie Camden," I replied, shaking it.

"I'm sorry. Um, if you had been a normal looking girl I would have left a long time ago," Ashton said. I looked at him funny.

"Are you saying I'm weird looking?" I wanted to know. His face turned to confusion.

"What? No! I didn't mean it like that! I mean, you're not plain looking. You're beautiful," He spat. I blushed. When I said he was hot, I meant really hot. I almost forgot about the whole Adult Club thing. This guy was too hot.

"How old are you, Ashton?" I asked. Great, I'm sounding like a third grader.

"Eighteen," Ashton replied, "And you?"

"I'm sixteen," I told him. My boycott begins soon.

"Say, would you want to go out with me sometime?" Ashton asked. I blushed again.

"Sure," I replied, "Like, when?"

"How about tonight?" He suggested. How very forward of him. That was something I definitely admired.

"Time and place?" I asked. Look at me, my voice hasn't screwed up yet.

"Eight pm. McDonalds. Don't worry, we'll just meet there, we're not eating there." I laughed.

"Ok. See you then." He walked away and I, giggling, finished shopping. This encounter made the whole agonizing journey a lot less difficult.


	2. Chapter Two

**Title: World of Sin  
Type: 7th Heaven Fan Fiction  
Rating: PG-13 (Sexual Content, Drugs)  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of 7th Heaven. I do own all my original characters and this story, though. Don't take.  
Summary: Ruthie Camden rebels against morality and everything her family stands for when she meets a guy willing to introduce her to his world. **

_Writer's Note: I wrote this a couple years ago, or part of it, but greatly improved it. It's one of my better stories._

Chapter Two

I got to McDonalds that night on time. Ashton had beat me there, and we took his car to a restaurant that was really nice. As we ate our seafood, we talked.

"So, earlier you mentioned an adult club?" I recalled.

"Oh yeah. But don't worry, the girls there are only teasers," Ashton explained, laughing. I gulped. I remembered seeing adult clubs on the highways and imagining what goes on in them. And here I was, face to face with a charming guy who has a friend that works at one.

"Teasers?" I asked.

"Yeah, they prance around wearing practically nothing, sometimes nothing, dancing and acting like they're prostitutes and that stuff to get the guys all over them, but nothing too extreme ever goes on. I work there, I'm a bartender," Ashton told me. I felt sick. Apparently that showed on my face. "It's not as bad as it sounds. I promise. Actually, I'm here recruiting people. I live in an apartment in L.A. So far I have zero recruits."

"I see," I sighed. Why was he telling me this again?

"I was actually wondering if you would want to come and work there," Ashton stated. My heart sank. So this is why he'd asked me out.

"Excuse me?" I replied, almost choking on my lemonade.

"Ruthie, let's look at the positives. The girls make like two hundred dollars a night by tips alone, you've got a great body, you're sure to be a hit, you're nice. People like nice. And plus, it's an adventure and girls your age are always up for adventures," Ashton explained. It was almost tempting, but then I got a bad picture in my head.

"Yeah, adventures that end up with me living in a sleazy trailer, having a smoking problem, and kids at home crying for their dad who won't work for nothing and cheats on me with every single woman in who'll have sex with him," I replied, "Thanks, but I don't think so." I got up to leave, but Ashton pleaded with me to stay.

"No! Don't worry, there will be none of that. I promise. I'll watch out for you until you learn the ropes," Ashton promised. I smiled. Somehow I believed him.

"But I thought of something else, I'm underage," I reminded him. He laughed.

"Yes, but we have a fourteen year old working there; she has a fake ID. They're easy to get. Besides, no one ever checks," Ashton said. Everything was fuzzy. I needed to lie down. "Remember, adventure." I smiled. Adventure might be good, but I could get hurt. I'd just have to take care of myself. I was actually starting to like this idea, until another problem came into my head.

"My parents would never approve of this," I pointed out.

"Run away. Most of the girls have. The club has helped them get an apartment. You could even stay with me for awhile," Ashton offered. I breathed.

"I met you today in the grocery store and you won me over by telling my about some enticing adult club in L.A. and now you're encouraging me to run away from home? Why should I trust you?" I asked. This proved to be my best question yet.

"Because I think you're awesome and beautiful. You could make it at the C Club, if you'd loosen up and take more chances in life. I mean, seriously Ruthie, have you really taken all the chances you possibly could in life?" Ashton asked, posing an intriguing question. He was right, though. I never did take enough chances in life. "Come on, won't you think about it? Pretty please?"

"Fine! I'll think about it, but I'm not making any promises," I replied.

"We're not going to get this settled in one night. We'll have to meet up again when you make your decision," Ashton informed me. I smiled. He was clever, all right.

"You're smart, I'll give you that," I told him, smiling, "How about we meet here a week from today, same time, and I'll have my decision?" 

"Ok, sounds good. See you then," Ashton replied. He kissed me on the cheek. And that's when I started considering the C Club.


	3. Chapter Three

**Title: World of Sin  
Type: 7th Heaven Fan Fiction  
Rating: PG-13 (Sexual Content, Drugs)  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of 7th Heaven. I do own all my original characters and this story, though. Don't take.  
Summary: Ruthie Camden rebels against morality and everything her family stands for when she meets a guy willing to introduce her to his world.**

_Writer's Note: I wrote this a couple years ago, or part of it, but greatly improved it. It's one of my better stories._

Chapter Three

That week I kept thinking of Ashton and the C Club. I could barely get my homework done without thinking of it. I'm not sure why I even wanted to do this. Any other time I would have automatically turned it down. Ashton just has this sense about him that makes you want to know him better. It was exactly a week from when we met, and I met Ashton at the restaurant. He was already there.

"So have you thought about it?" Ashton asked, greeting me. I nodded, smiling. Gees, I acted like a floozy around him.

"It's all I've thought about all week. And I've come to a decision," I explained, dramatically. Ashton smiled.

"Which is..?" He asked.

"I'm going with you, but you've got to help me sneak into my room to get my stuff. Oh crap, and what about school?" I asked.

"Ok. I'll help you. School.. well, it's just the beginning of summer. We'll get you in school in fall. What year will you be?" Ashton asked.

"I'll be a junior," I explained. He smiled and kissed me on the lips. His lips were soft, and I was in heaven, but my head spoke before my heart. 

"No dating," I proposed.

"What?" Ashton replied, as if he'd not heard me.

"We can't date and live in the same apartment," I explained.

"I understand," Ashton replied.

"I just don't want to make a mistake if I fall in love with you," I informed him. He blushed.

"Ok, I understand," Ashton smiled. He tried to hide it.

Later, we arrived at the house and I pointed to my window.

"It's the one way up there," I informed him.

"Great," Ashton sarcastically responded.

"Yeah, isn't it?" I replied, with the same hint of sarcasm.

"Ok, I'll boost you into that tree and you'll climb it, open your window, pack your suitcase really fast, and throw it down to me. Then you'll climb down," Ashton suggested.

"You're brilliant!" I exclaimed. That was overtly flirty.

"I know, now let's get you into the tree," Ashton told me. I smiled and he lifted me up to the tree. I grabbed the branch, lifted myself, and climbed it. I reached the window. I leaned from the tree to open the window, trying to keep balanced, but I reached out too far and lost balance. My legs were still wrapped around the tree, but I flipped over and was hanging upside down. That wasn't smart. Blood rushed to my head. I squirmed. I didn't even know if I was going to survive this, let alone get everything done super fast. Suddenly, I had an idea. I reached up my arm and grabbed the tree and tried with all my might to lift my self up right. I failed and ended up in the same predicament as earlier. I tried again. Finally, I was sitting up. Now to reach for that window.. I threw my arms out and reached it, but my legs fell out of the tree. I was hanging on my the window sill. Don't look down, Ruthie, I told myself. Of course, I looked down. Now I was scared. I lifted myself up, and stood on the window sill. There wasn't very much room. I tried to open the window. It worked.

I went into my room and grabbed a suitcase and put lots of random things in it. I stuffed them carefully. I heard someone walking in and vanished into the closet. It was Mom. She didn't stay long, but closed the open window. 10 Points for Mom. When she was gone, I was back to packing. As soon as I was done, I threw the suitcase down and came out of the tree. As I was coming down, scary thoughts came into my head. How could I leave my mom and dad? How scared would they be? I got up my courage and didn't let myself cry. I got in my bug and followed Ashton's way. On the way to L.A. I thought about lots of horrid things.

Los Angeles was a big city. I could get lost or raped or killed. This adult thing, what if people expect me to strip or something? What if I start to develop real feelings for Ashton? What if I missed mom? I cleared my mind of all the bad thoughts. I tried to concentrate on the good. I couldn't. So I concentrated on the road.

We drove for a good two hours before we arrived at a place with a big "Adult" sign over head. Under it, were the words C CLUB. I was shaking. He got out of his car and I got out of mine.

"This is it," Ashton explained. 

"Yeah, it is," I replied.

"You're nervous," Ashton noticed.

"It shows?" I asked. He nodded. We walked in. Music blared. Girls were dancing around in short shorts and barely any shirt. I blinked. Ashton led me through to a room marked 'manager'.

"Hello, Mr. Joe?" Ashton greeted the manager, "This is Ruthie Camden. She's here to try out to be a worker here." His name was Mr. Joe? Great.

"Hi, it's a pleasure to meet you. Ashton says that this is a good place to work and that you need some --"

"Hello Ruthie," Mr. Joe cut me off. He was checking me out. "Come here tomorrow at ten pm wearing a little less and I'll show you the ropes," Mr. Joe, twenty-something year old replied. I nodded. This would be interesting.

"So am I hired already?" I asked. I was so bad at this. Mr. Joe shook his head and laughed.

"How old are you?" He wanted to know. I exchanged glances with Ashton. 

"I'm sixteen," I admitted. Mr. Joe didn't seem fazed. 

"We have a few people your age," Mr. Joe replied, then answered my question, "You're not hired yet, Ruthie. I need to see what you can do first." I nodded. Mr. Joe turned to Ashton. "Give her something nice to wear, Ash." Ashton nodded.


	4. Chapter Four

**Title: World of Sin  
Type: 7th Heaven Fan Fiction  
Rating: PG-13 (Sexual Content, Drugs)  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of 7th Heaven. I do own all my original characters and this story, though. Don't take.  
Summary: Ruthie Camden rebels against morality and everything her family stands for when she meets a guy willing to introduce her to his world.**

_Writer's Note: I wrote this a couple years ago, or part of it, but greatly improved it. It's one of my better stories._

Chapter Four

Fortunately, that was the end of that. Ashton and I walked out of the club and drove to his apartment. He helped me bring my stuff up. We entered his apartment and I looked around. It wasn't a bad place, but it wasn't the cleanest thing I'd ever seen. There were old newspapers laying everywhere, and his furniture didn't match. The bed wasn't made. The kitchen looked as if it was a condemned pizza parlor. Home sweet home.

"So.. this is your place?" I asked.

"Is that just a guess?" Ashton asked. I was embarrassed.

"Yeah.. yeah it was," I replied. At least I had a sharp tongue, right?

"So what do I have to do tomorrow? For Mr.. Joe?" I asked. Ashton smiled.

"Yeah, He hates his last name and thought it'd be cool for the owner of the C Club to be simply Mr. Joe. I don't know; he's demented," Ashton replied, "And we'll talk about what you have to do tomorrow when tomorrow comes." I sighed.

"So where do I sleep?" I asked him.

"We're mature adults. We can share a bed for a few nights without anything happening," Ashton assured me. I was reluctant, but he was convincing. I agreed, and laid down on the bed. Ashton turned off the light and joined me. I tried to think good thoughts, but my mind kept shifting to tomorrows "audition" and what my parents would think when they realized I was gone. Somewhere in the midst of these thoughts, though, I feel asleep.

I woke up earlier than usual. This was because of several factors. A. Ashton got up, which disturbed me, B. I'm in a new place, and my body is adjusting to that, and C. I was still living in fear of my audition. I sat up, yawned, and watched as Ashton hurried around his apartment.

"What are you doing?" I asked, groggily. My vision was blurred, so I blinked, clearing it. Ashton glanced at me and continued his search.

"I can't find my fricking shoes," He explained. I didn't realize the place was that messy.

"Try looking where you took them off," I suggested. Ashton laughed a little. He wasn't that amused at my sarcasm this morning. "Why do you need them anyway? It's," I check the time, "Five-forty-five in the morning." I guess the early bird really does get the worm, whatever the worm may be.

"I have to go to work," Ashton explained. I was lost. I did say it was five-forty-five in the morning, didn't I?

"Dude, it's five-forty-five in the morning," I repeated.

"Yeah, I heard you the first time," Ashton retorted. I was seriously confused.

"Why are you going to work?" I asked again. 

"Because that's what you do when you have a job. You go and do that job. Can we please stop the interrogation?" Ashton demanded. He was in a bad mood. He spotted his shoes and began putting them on.

"Do you have two jobs or something?" I wondered aloud.

"I didn't tell you that?"

"I don't think so." No, I don't just not think so. I know so. 

"Well, I'm sorry. I work at Fryer Foods from 6 to 12," Ashton informed me.

"I see," I replied, absorbing the vast amount of knowledge he just instilled in me. Ashton grabbed his keys and opened the door.

"Don't forget about your audition. I'll meet you at the club at 10. I'll be out until then," He informed me, then left quickly. I laid back on the bed and slept.


	5. Chapter Five

**Title: World of Sin  
Type: 7th Heaven Fan Fiction  
Rating: PG-13 (Sexual Content, Drugs)  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of 7th Heaven. I do own all my original characters and this story, though. Don't take.  
Summary: Ruthie Camden rebels against morality and everything her family stands for when she meets a guy willing to introduce her to his world.**

_Writer's Note: I wrote this a couple years ago, or part of it, but greatly improved it. It's one of my better stories._

_Thanks for all the comments! I appreciate them!_

Chapter Five 

Ten pm was coming up way too fast. It was already nine, and I was ready. I wasn't sure what to wear, so I wore jeans and a t-shirt. I packed a small skirt and top in my purse, just in case. I called a cab, found the place, and met Ashton. We were standing under the giant 'ADULT' sign. It freaked me out. This place was real. I was really auditioning to be a worker at an adult club. I spoke to Ashton.

"Can you tell me what I'm doing now?" I asked, a little afraid. Ashton nodded.

"You're going to be dancing for Mr. Joe," He told me. I nodded. That wasn't so bad. "In this." He pulled out a frilly black and red bra and a matching skirt that would barely cover my butt. I gulped.

"You're kidding," I breathed.

"You should have expected this. I mean, you came in here with me last night," Ashton stated. I nodded. "Are you going to do this or not?" I wasn't sure. A thought crossed my mind.

"Can I ask one question?" I wanted to know. Ashton nodded. "Do I ever have to take off my shirt?" Ashton thought for a moment.

"Only if you want to," He told me. A sigh of relief passed through my body. I'd never expose myself like that.

"Ok," I said, "I'll do it." Ashton led me into a room to change. I put on the clothes and they fit perfectly. The bra had extra padding and the skirt came with built in underwear -- like a cheerleading outfit. I met up with Ashton again and he took me to a private room. I entered and saw Mr. Joe sitting in a chair in a dark room, with only dim bulbs lighting it. I saw two poles and a built in bar.

"Hello again, Ruthie," Mr. Joe greeted me. His voice rolled like velvet -- but not a good velvet. Black velvet, like the song, but not like Elvis. 

"Hi," I whispered, my voice cracking. Ashton smiled in an attempt to comfort me.

"I'll see you later, Ruthie. I'll be working the bar," Ashton informed me. I didn't want him to leave me, but I didn't say anything. Ashton left and closed the door. I was alone with Mr. Joe in a dimly lit room.

"We don't call them strippers here, Ruthie. We call them exotic dancers," Mr. Joe explained. Chills went down my spine. "For their audition, every talented girl out there had to do the same thing. You're no different, Ruthie. Do you understand?"

"Yes," I whispered.

"If you want to work at the C Club, you can't be so timid. You've got to throw yourself out there -- quite literally -- in order to be accepted," Mr. Joe told me, "Do you want to be accepted?"

"Yes," I spoke loudly.

"Good. Now what I want you to do for me is dance. I'm going to set some music, and you're going to dance on the poles, on the ground, on the bar, and on whatever you think is necessary. Ready?" Mr. Joe asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be, I guess," I stated. Music blared. I danced back and forth. I swung around each pole twice. I pulled myself onto the first pole and climbed up, as sexily as I could. I jumped to the other pole and slid down slowly. I threw myself to the ground and did a front flip. I shook my hips and threw my hair. Music blared. My hands shook. Suddenly, I had the urge to shake my butt. I shook my butt like I never had, then shook my chest. I was ashamed of myself, mostly because of the fun I was having. I threw my hair into my face, then I walked up to Mr. Joe and circled him, putting my hands on his head. As the music stopped, I jumped onto bar and landed in a squatting position. The lights came on and Mr. Joe smiled.

"That was great, my dear. Now there's only one thing left to do before you're hired. You must prove your loyalty to your boss. You willing to agree?" Mr. Joe asked. I nodded. The lights went down. Slower music came on. I'll never speak of the things I did that night. All I knew was, when I went back to the apartment, I'd shower, go to bed, and go to work the next day. I was afraid of what would happen, but I was hired.


	6. Chapter Six

**Title: World of Sin  
Type: 7th Heaven Fan Fiction  
Rating: PG-13 (Sexual Content, Drugs)  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of 7th Heaven. I do own all my original characters and this story, though. Don't take.  
Summary: Ruthie Camden rebels against morality and everything her family stands for when she meets a guy willing to introduce her to his world.**

_Writer's Note: I wrote this a couple years ago, or part of it, but greatly improved it. It's one of my better stories._

Chapter Six

I arrived back at the apartment before Ashton got off of work. My hands were still shaking and my makeup was completely ruined. I took off the big coat that I'd worn over my audition clothes and threw it to the floor. I stared at myself in Ashton's large mirror. I wanted to throw up. I was showing more skin than I knew that I had and my face was streaked with mascara and eyeliner from crying. I couldn't believe what I'd just done. I took off my high-heeled boots, grabbed some clean clothes, and walked into the bathroom. I peeled off the bra and skirt from my sweat-soaked skin.

I got into the shower, turned on the hot water, and let it wash away everything dirty. I saw the makeup that I was once wearing fall to the floor, pass between my toes, and wash down the drain. It made me queasy just thinking about it. I relived the evening. Would I do it again if I had a second chance? Would I be so daring? I wasn't sure, but I think I regretted the whole experience.

The whole cab ride home I had to grasp my necklace that hung from my neck. I hadn't taken it off in two years. Mary had given it to me after I had an argument with Mom and Dad. She said that the argument had certified me a teenager. I think this evening qualifies as me being certified an adult. Or a fool. I'm still trying to figure out which.

I brought my mind back to my shower. I put my head under the water and soaked my hair. I didn't even feel like using soap. I didn't have the strength. Dirty tears mixed with the water that beat down on me. I don't know why I felt so bad. I wasn't sure if what I'd done was even wrong. I was caught in a moment of pain and torture. There was no way out. I grabbed the razor on the side of the tub and pierced it into my skin, bringing forth blood. A mix of bloody water washed down the drain. I threw the razor with all my might and watched it hit the side of the bathtub pathetically. I sank into the tub. Tears fell.

I don't know how long I sat there just crying. The water continued to beat down on me, but I was never clean enough. I crawled to the plug in the tub and placed it over the drain. The bathtub began to fill. After a few inches were covered in water, I laid down in it. My heart began to beat faster and faster. Finally, the water reached my face. I closed my eyes as the water washed over them. I could still breathe. At the moment when the water covered my nose, I sat up, gasping for the breath I hadn't even lost. I was pathetic.

I wanted to scream, but my cries wouldn't be heard. I wanted to bang my head, but no one would be there to ask if I was ok. I wanted to talk about my problems, but there was no one there to listen as if they were important.

I heard Ashton come home, but I didn't want to face him. I didn't want him to see me like this. He knocked at the door, but I didn't answer.

"Ruthie? Are you ok?" Ashton called. I didn't say anything. "Ruthie?" I sighed, knowing he'd burst in if I didn't say anything.

"I'll be out in a few minutes!" I yelled back, trying to disguise my emotions. I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. I picked up a towel and held it tightly around me. I put on my night clothes and left the bathroom. 

Ashton had already gone to bed. He'd left on a nightlight for me to see, and was laying on the far side of the bed. I turned off the nightlight and laid beside him. I wanted to cry. If I did, I knew he'd hear me.

It took me hours to fall asleep. My dreams caused me to wake up several times gasping and crying. Luckily, I never woke Ashton up. That was the night that I wrestled with me decision.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Title: World of Sin  
Type: 7th Heaven Fan Fiction  
Rating: PG-13 (Sexual Content, Drugs)  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of 7th Heaven. I do own all my original characters and this story, though. Don't take.  
Summary: Ruthie Camden rebels against morality and everything her family stands for when she meets a guy willing to introduce her to his world.**

_Writer's Note: I wrote this a couple years ago, or part of it, but greatly improved it. It's one of my better stories._

Chapter Seven

I woke up at noon and felt slightly better about myself. I was starting work tonight. It was exciting and terrifying at the same time. Ashton had been nice enough to buy me an outfit to wear. It had come with a bra and thong. Both were purple and silky. I looked at myself as I wore it. I didn't look bad.

I'd covered the cut on my leg that I'd made the night before and had put on a lot of make up. I only had an hour before I had to be there. I called another cab and made my way to my first night at The C Club. The 'ADULT' sign didn't scare me anymore. I entered the club and found a few girls wearing attire close to mine sitting around.

"Um, hello," I greeted them, "This is my first night working here. I'm not all that sure of what to do." An older girl with flowing blonde hair, green eyes, and a red bikini-type-thing stared at me.

"Are you Ruthie Camden?" She wanted to know. I nodded. "Ah, Ashton's latest convert. He said you were hot, but I didn't expect you to be this gorgeous." I blushed.

"Thanks," I said quietly, "Who are you?" She smiled.

"I'm sorry," She apologized, "I'm Shannon Lafferty. I've been working at The C Club since I was eighteen. It's a little illegal, you working here. Do you understand that?"

"Yeah," I replied, "But they said it was ok." My stomach was tied in knots.

"Oh, it's fine. We've had people you're age here before, but there are just risks. You'll have to be careful, that's all I'm saying," Shannon explained, "Anyway, you come here everyday that you work and when we open we're behind stage. The music starts and we dance. They'll give you money and some will ask for a lap dance. You don't have to do that unless you're willing. Lila has been working here for six months and still hasn't completely stripped." Lila waved at me. I smiled.

"Good to know," I stated, "When do we open?"

"In twenty minutes," Shannon replied, smiling, "Ten pm."

A few minutes after that, everyone went behind a curtain that led to the various poles. When the club opened, my heart raced. The music began and a few of the girls went out, but most of us waited a few minutes. I went out when Shannon did. I found a pole and pulled myself on it. I saw various guys drinking and yelling at us throughout the club. For some reason, when I saw them, I wasn't nervous. I danced.

I made $120 that night in cash alone. It wasn't so bad after I got used to it. The guys could be rude and shout perverse things at me, but I didn't take it personally. There was only one bad thing about working at The C Club: I missed my parents. I wondered what they think happened to me, and what they'd do if they knew the things I'd done since I left.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Title: World of Sin  
Type: 7th Heaven Fan Fiction  
Rating: PG-13 (Sexual Content, Drugs)  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of 7th Heaven. I do own all my original characters and this story, though. Don't take.  
Summary: Ruthie Camden rebels against morality and everything her family stands for when she meets a guy willing to introduce her to his world.**

_Writer's Note: I wrote this a couple years ago, or part of it, but greatly improved it. It's one of my better stories._

_This chapter is a little more adult than most, so be warned. It's also shorter. Thanks for all the great reviews!_

Chapter Eight 

I'd been working at The C Club for about a week when I was asked for a lap dance. I was doing my routine on stage, swinging up and down the poles, when a man about thirty called me to him. I walked to him and kneeled to hear him.

"You're hot," The man informed me. I smiled.

"Yeah?" I asked, my voice changing to seduction. He nodded.

"Let's go to the private room," He suggested. I didn't know what to say.

"You want to get dirty?" I asked. He nodded. My hands began to shake, but I didn't dare break character.

"How much will you give me?" I wanted to know, referring to money. He shrugged. 

"Depends on how much you give me," He replied. My hands continued shaking, and he noticed.

"You're scared," The man pointed out. I nodded. "You shouldn't be. This is your job. You work here. You have to do what your job entails." I nodded. "Private room. Now."

"All right," I replied, "Whatever you want." I led him to a private room. It was quiet. There was one pole and a small stage. I smiled at him.

"This is your first time doing this, isn't it?" The man asked. 

"Yeah," I replied, "Except for my audition." He nodded.

"Strip," The man commanded.

"You want me to strip?" I asked, stuttering. I'd broken character.

"Yes," He answered. I was bewildered.

"All the way?" I pleaded. 

"Yes."

"I haven't done this. I haven't felt ready."

"Strip."

My eyes filled with tears as I turned on the music. I threw myself upon the pole, slid down, walked to the man and began to dance in front of him. I removed my outfit and threw it at the man. I'd hate him forever, but not as much as I'd hate myself. I wore a smile as I stripped, but my heart broke in two.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Title: World of Sin  
Type: 7th Heaven Fan Fiction  
Rating: PG-13 (Sexual Content, Drugs)  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of 7th Heaven. I do own all my original characters and this story, though. Don't take.  
Summary: Ruthie Camden rebels against morality and everything her family stands for when she meets a guy willing to introduce her to his world.**

_Writer's Note: I wrote this a couple years ago, or part of it, but greatly improved it. It's one of my better stories._

_Sorry for not updating! I've been really busy. I have the story finished, but I'm going to update the ending before I post it._

Chapter Nine

It had been about a month since I'd first began working at The C Club. I hadn't had anymore embarrassing incidents, but the excitement of the job had worn off. Ashton and I came home at the same time that night. I had a knot in my stomach and wasn't sure why. I'd been missing my parents, my family, my friends for quite awhile now. Part of me wanted to leave The C Club. Ashton noticed the question in my eyes.

"What's wrong?" He wanted to know. I shrugged.

"I'm not sure if The C Club is for me," I admitted.

"What do you mean? You seemed to be ok there," Ashton recalled.

"I know, but I'm not sure. I'm not as good as those girls. They take off all their clothes and give lap dances, but I don't think I could do all that again. I feel like I've lost all my childhood and that I'm no longer as innocent as I was," I explained, "I feel like I've lost something."

"I don't understand," Ashton said, "Everyone's always had fun working at the club." I shrugged, unsure of myself.

"Maybe I just miss my family," I added, "I mean, they've probably given up hope. They're probably depressed. I can't even imagine how much they'd yell at me if I told them what I did." Tears fell from my eyes.

"You're ashamed," Ashton told me. I nodded.

"Yeah, I am," I informed him, "Wouldn't you be? I mean, I'm sixteen and I ran away from home with a hot guy to work at an adult club? I'm not an adult, Ashton."

"I'm sorry, Ruthie," Ashton apologized, "I just thought you were perfect for the job." I didn't buy his charm this time.

"No you didn't," I reminded him, "You thought I looked like someone who worked there. That's the only reason you spoke to me." Ashton put his head down.

"Tell Mr. Joe that I'm not coming back to work," I continued, "I'm leaving in the morning. I'm going home and I'm going to get back to my normal life." He still didn't say anything. Those ended up being the last words we spoke to each other. 

I slept well that night and woke up early. I packed my stuff and took a cab to the bus station. I'd be home in a few hours. The whole bus trip home all I could think about was the man I'd stripped for. He must have thought I was such a bad person for stripping for him. What happened to my morals? I wasn't sure. The hours flew by and the next thing I knew, I was in Glen Oak. I was about five minutes from my house, so I walked. I took my time, preparing what I would say to my family.

I arrived at my house, walked in the door, and all those words disappeared. I saw my mom, and the look on her face was one I was likely never to see again. I flew into her arms and cried.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Title: World of Sin  
Type: 7th Heaven Fan Fiction  
Rating: PG-13 (Sexual Content, Drugs)  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of 7th Heaven. I do own all my original characters and this story, though. Don't take.  
Summary: Ruthie Camden rebels against morality and everything her family stands for when she meets a guy willing to introduce her to his world. **

_Writer's Note: I wrote this a couple years ago, or part of it, but greatly improved it. It's one of my better stories._

Chapter Ten

Mom pulled away from me and I noticed the tears in her eyes. She was happy to see me, but I wasn't sure how I felt.

"Where have you been?" She asked me, forcefully, "We were worried sick! We called the police, all your friends, and nobody had heard from you! We were afraid you had been kidnapped!" I shook my head, unsure of how to tell her. Dad appeared in the door, along with Lucy. I gulped.

"Ruthie!" Lucy exclaimed, running towards me. She threw her arms around me, then pulled away to stare at me.

"I ran away," I began. Everyone sat down. "I met a guy at the store. His name was Ashton. He flirted with me and asked me to come with him to work at a club in L.A. I decided to go. I don't know why."

"A club in L.A.?" Dad asked, "What kind of club?" I knew it was coming.

"The C Club," I answered, "An adult club. I was a dancer." Everyone's eyes widened.

"You did what?" Mom asked, yelling, "You were a stripper? You're sixteen!"

"I know! I'm sorry!" I exclaimed, tears flowing, "They told me I didn't have to take off my clothes. I auditioned for the manager and he made me do stuff. I had to give a lap dance to a guy and strip for him. I did some stupid stuff. I'm really, really sorry!" I fell to the ground and held my head. I couldn't even face my family. I felt Dad's hand on my shoulder.

"Ruthie?" He whispered, "I don't know why you left and I don't agree with the things you've done. You should be ashamed of yourself, but we'll always love you. You can always talk to us." I had figured that he'd say something like that, but I wasn't sure what. I knew they loved me, but showing my face in front of them was one thing I never wanted to do again.

"Dad, I'm sorry. I'm a teenager," I explained, tears flowing freely, "I know that shouldn't be my excuse, but I don't have a better one. I reacted on my impulses and that was wrong. I know I shouldn't have. I know I've failed you and I understand if you want to ground me for a year - or make it two. I don't know, but I was wrong."

"You were wrong," Mom agreed, "But everyone is at some point. This isn't going to be easy for us to accept, Ruthie, but I think we've done pretty good at dealing with stuff that's been thrown at us in the past. We can work through this together." My eyes brightened.

"You really think so?" I asked, a little afraid.

"Of course, Ruthie. Like I said, it won't be easy, but life never is," Dad explained. I smiled and threw my arms around them once more. He was right, it wasn't going to be easy and I couldn't do it alone, but maybe, just maybe, I could win back the trust of my family and of myself. Someday.

The End


End file.
